1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for fried foods, which can prevent coloring of an oil or fat (hereafter referred to as “oil” merely) and emission of offensive odor when fry is mass-produced over a long period of time using an oil having a high content of diglycerides and give fry good in appearance and flavor.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has been found that diglycerides have an effect to reduce the accumulation of body fat to prevent obesity (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 4-300826 and 10-176181). This is considered to be attributable to the fact that postprandial increase of neutral fat in blood is inhibited by ingestion of such diglycerides. It is also known that the use of diglycerides in frying has such merits that foaming upon preparation of an oil is little, separation of the oil is good, and mouth feel becomes good (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-16053, 10-127230, 11-243857 and 2001-61425, WO 00/77133, etc.). From such a point of view, oil compositions containing diglycerides in a high proportion have come to be widely used as household frying oil.
As described above, Since the diglycerides have an excellent healthy function as described above, there is a particularly strong demand for use of the diglycerides in fry workshops, daily dish shops, eating houses, restaurants, etc.
However, in institutional or processing oils used under particularly severe conditions that fry is mass-produced over a long period of time, diglycerides may have been easily colored and emitted offensive odor in some cases according to fry compared with triglycerides. As a result, the appearance of the fry and working environment have been impaired, and so the diglycerides have been unable to be applied to these uses. In addition, there has also been a problem that the content of a diglyceride is lowered by heating over a long period of time, and so its excellent healthy function is deteriorated.